Avex Predetor
by WriterInPeril
Summary: Now, there are three traits needed for a perfect police officer. The ability to find other's weaknesses, the ability to use one's strength well and the ability to take advantage of this information. Now, no one out of Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps and Jack Savage had all three traits. But, all of them had at least one, which was fine. But not for Nick Wilde. Not for the 'Avex Predator'.
1. Chapter 1

Judy Hopps sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time today. It's been two years since she cracked the Night Howler case with her partner and best friend, Nick Wilde, and their lives couldn't get any better. They were considered one of the most successful police duo's in their generation, they were both respected by nearly every mammal in Zootopia (with a few exceptions since Nick was a fox) and they were now getting important cases to deal with.

Although, this case was, admittedly, more boring than her parking duty shifts.

"Come on Carrots, chin up." Nick said, his voice from his position next to her. Snapping her out of her trance, she tilted her head slightly to glare at the fox.

"Hey, you try doing something for a change. All I see you doing is drinking coffee and nodding off while I do all the work." Judy said, her face showing annoyance. Nick merely lowered his shades, his bright, green eyes showing nothing else but disinterest.

"And why would I do that? I do need my energy." He said, his signature smirk sliding onto his face. Sighing, Judy turned away from the infuriating fox, seething on the inside. During the years they've worked together, Judy noticed that sometimes, Nick didn't seem like he took his job seriously. Sure, he was reliable when the situation called for it, but outside those important moments, Nick was the very definition of 'slacker'. He would always be late for rollcall, even if Judy decided to wake him up early that day. He would never take any cases seriously, always feeling the need to make a joke out of anything and everything that they come across. So, it didn't surprise her when she started to get annoyed at Nick's passive attitude. But, since Nick was a good friend off-duty, she was able to let it slide, much to her own annoyance. She knew that Nick had to clean his act up, lest he endanger his own job.

Quickly excusing herself from the table to go to the toilet, she stood up and was about to start walking until she felt something grab her paw. Looking down, she saw that Nick had grabbed her paw, his head bowed down. Before she could ask him what was wrong, he looked up at her and smiled. Judy instantly knew that something was wrong. She noticed that his smile didn't really reach his eyes, and that she could see... regret in his eyes? She was pulled back into reality when he pulled out her phone from his pocket. Eyes widening in surprise, Judy quickly patted herself down, scowling when she didn't feel her phone on her. Snatching the phone from his hands, she quickly made her way out of the store, her mind stuck on what she noticed about Nick earlier. She could tell that his smile wasn't his usual smirk, but there was something off about it. And his eyes. She heard that the eyes are a window to one's soul, and using that logic, she concluded that Nick regretted something. What it was, Judy didn't know.

She was so absorbed in thinking about this, so when her phone ringed out of nowhere, it wasn't a surprise when she jumped up in surprise and tripped on her own foot. Falling forward, she closed her eyes and prepared herself for impact. But, what she wasn't expecting was to land onto a silky surface and into the arms of another mammal. Quickly recovering, she looked up and was about to thank her saviour before her heart leaped into her throat. Her saviour was another bunny, a male this time. He had black-tipped ears, like her, although the black in his was more prominent. He had shiny, silver fur, with three black stripes on his face that looked like war paint. He wore a black business suit that clung onto his sharp features. Overall, he looked like the perfect spy. And the perfect bunny, if anyone asked Judy.

"Are you okay, miss?" Judy blushed at the sound of his voice. A deep, trembling baritone nearly made her melt into his arms, but she quickly caught herself.

"Ah! Yeah, I-I'm fine, thanks to you…" Judy trailed off at the end of the sentence, enamoured by his bright, blue eyes. They gleamed with happiness and were extremely beautiful to her. Soon, she forgot all about the green eyes that used to plague her thoughts, replaced by these wonderful pair of god-sent eyes. But there was one thing Judy couldn't shake off. Something about him just felt… familiar.

"Hey, have we met before?" She asked, her amethyst eyes shining with curiosity. She felt her heartbeat quicken when he smiled, different to the usual smirk she sees daily.

"I don't believe we have. The name's Savage. Jack Savage." Judy's eyes widened considerable when she heard his name. Jack Savage was considered a hero to bunnies around the world, being the first bunny spy in the entire world. His works and achievements were very impressive, ranging from apprehending a crazy buffalo to shutting down an entire ring of criminals.

"Wait. THE Jack Savage? The one every bunny in Zootopia considers a hero?" Judy asked, barely registering what she was seeing. But before Jack could answer, an all-to-familiar voice shouted out to them.

"JUDY! GET OUTTA HERE!" Jumping out of Jack's arms, he saw Nick, turning the corner. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion when she noticed his clothes. Dishevelled, messy and unkempt. Judy was about to run to Nick and ask him what was wrong before a paw held her back. Looking at the owner, she nearly swooned at the determination that oozed out of Jack's face. Looking down slightly, he gave Judy a small smile.

"I've got this." Turning to Nick, he was about to run towards him and help when he saw him waving his hands to the side, like he was telling them to move out of the way. ' _Odd._ ' Jack thought, but moved out of the way, letting the fox run past him. Looking closely at him, Jack noticed that Nick had a small box in his hand. And that same box was beeping red.

' _A BOMB?'_ Jack shouted out in this mind. Automatically, he assumed that the fox was trying to bomb the area and was about to go and stop him until he noticed the fox wind his arm back. Before he could react, Nick had thrown the bomb into the sky, travelling high. After a few tense seconds, the bomb exploded, making the ground shake, and colouring the sky orange.

- **Linebreak-**

Nick sighed as he watched Judy leave the café. He was aware that he slacked off in cases and that it seemed like he never took anything seriously. He also knew that Judy was starting to get annoyed at him. But he knew that this was necessary to keep up appearances. To keep Judy and the rest of the ZPD from finding out about his other 'occupation'. You see, Nick is part of an undercover spy group called the Avex. They were dedicated to eliminating the criminal spy groups and making sure that there is no conflict between the legal and illegal side of Zootopia. Nick joined the group when he was 12 and was trained for 5 years. Since the group didn't give out any pay to their agents, Nick payed the agency's training with the money he earned from hustling the streets in his spare time. But other than that, he spent his spare time training and doing missions.

That's why meeting Judy seemed like a god-send to him. His first friend, the first person that he's ever trusted and the first person he's ever fallen for. That's right, Nick Wilde has fallen for Judy Hopps.

Nick didn't know when his feelings for Judy started developing. He assumed it all started when Judy apologised to him underneath the bridge. He tried to be mad at her, he really did. But as soon as he turned around and look at her, it was like she had stolen his breath. Her amethyst eyes were sparkling with unshed tears, creating a sort of sad beauty. She was holding her arm, her gaze focused downwards. All in all, Nick found that although he really enjoyed the bittersweet sight of a sad Judy Hopps, he had decided there and then that, no matter the consequences were, he would make sure that she would never cry like that again. Not while he was alive.

So, as soon as he was told by Avex that he was to try and keep her at a distance, he was understandably pissed off. He knew that there was a rightful reason behind this decision, but it didn't stop Nick from destroying every punching bag in the gym with his bare paws. He was mad that he was stopped from letting the only thing in his life that matter to him get close to him. He was mad because he was forced to make Judy mad at him to keep her away from him. He was mad because he was forced to risk the only semi-normal job in his life just to keep his cover intact. And most of all, Nick was mad because this one order could ruin his friendship and chances with the only girl he's ever loved.

Now, Nick had grown up in the streets, where a normal relationship was nearly impossible because of the risks involved with it. There was too much blackmail that could happen, too much bloodshed to even imagine having a normal relationship. But he wasn't that naïve. He knows how a relationship works. He knows that to even have a decent relationship that there must be trust between the couple. No secrets kept, and especially no instructions from a powerful, secret organisation that implies that they must be kept apart. Now, he knew that there was that trust between them, knowing that they had each other, no matter the situation. But everything else? If keeping secrets was a crime, Nick would've been sentenced for a thousand lifetimes and more.

Sighing, Nick was about to stand up and find where Judy went (Seriously, how long does it take someone to go to the toilet?) before his eyes caught some suspicious mammals in the corner of the café. Tilting his head slightly so that he could see them without looking suspicious, he noticed three things. One, they were wearing jackets when it was EXTREMLY hot. Two, one of them had just placed a black box on the desk he was occupying with a timer that displayed '00:38'. A bomb maybe? And three, all of the mammals except the fox had pulled out guns, waving them wildly around the room.

"GET ON THE GROUND! NOW!" One of them yelled. It was a fox. He had brown fur, with a scar over his right eye. The ringleader of this little group, if Nick had to guess. But that raised the question, what exactly were a bunch of common thugs doing with a bomb? The mammal next to the fox, a black furred wolf, raised his arm to shoot, the sleeve pulling up a little and showing his wrist. There was a tattoo of a sword, with a wolf and a fox curving around it. Nick's eyes widen in terror and shock. It all made sense to him now. The fox ringleader, the wolves that were rounding up the customers-turned-hostage and the tattoo could only lead to one faction in the underworld. The Black Cleavers. A criminal organisation hell-bent on fox and wolf world domination. Nick has had a couple of interactions with their leader in the past, a red furred fox, and those usually ended in either a blown-up factory or one Nick Wilde littered with bullet holes.

So when one of the wolves had tried to grab his arm, Nick had grabbed the mammal by the head, threw him over his shoulder and then kicked the table he was seated at off the floor, aiming at the wolf. Turning to the others, he didn't have to worry about the wolf he had engaged when he heard a pained yelp from the other side of the Snarlbucks. Shaking out of their shock, one of the wolves had tried to shoot Nick, the sound of the gunshot echoing from the walls of the café. Not surprisingly, the bullet hit the fox officer, although it did nothing to him. In that short span of time that followed, Nick had leapt to the side, pulled out a tranquiliser gun and shot all the wolves. All the darts had hit the side of their necks, the dart firmly lodged into the skin. And it only took two seconds for all that to happen. Turning his attention to the fox, he allowed himself to smirk when he saw the fear in his eyes.

"Wow, your definitely giving us foxes a good name." Nick said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. All the fox did was growl before reaching into his jacket and pulled out a rusty dagger. Gripping it in his paws, he rushed Nick, hoping to end the fight in one strike. Although, not everything went this fox's way.

Jumping to the side, Nick was able to dodge the attack and make the fox overextend because of his over-commitment to the strike. Quickly grabbing the fox's wrist, he quickly disarmed the mammal, making him drop the blade. Twisting around, Nick decided to haul the fox over his head and smash him onto the ground, leave a small crack on the marble floor where the fox's body was. He cuffed the criminal and checked his pulse to see if he was still alive. I mean, it was a pretty hard blow.

After finding the pulse, Nick was about to relax before he heard a beep come from behind him. Turning around, his eyes zoned onto the black box that was forgotten in the duration of the fight. Reading the time, Nick's eyes widened considerably when he saw how much time was left.

 _00:30._

Acting quickly, Nick scooped the bomb into his arms and ran out of the store, looking for somewhere to dump it. Realising that the area was too crowded to even throw the bomb into the air and that he was running out of time, he took off at a random direction, making sure that he didn't bump into anyone. Quickly approaching a corner, he doubled his pace, hoping that he would have more time and that there were no people there. Checking the timer, his heartbeat quickened when he saw that he only had ten seconds left. He nearly stumbled, however, when a familiar scent filled entered his nose.

' _CRAP! JUDY'S IN THE WAY!'_ Nick yelled in his mind, cursing under his breath. Taking a deep breath in, he yelled out, hoping to get her attention.

"JUDY! GET OUTTA HERE!" Turning the corner, he, fortunately, saw no one else but Judy and another bunny, both looking at him in shock. The other bunny was only a few inches taller that Judy, his cheeks having black stripes on them, kinda like warpaint. Nick subconsciously noticed how the two were unusually close, although he quickly shook the thought out of his mind, the frantic beating of the bomb bringing him back to reality. His eyes widened in disbelief when Judy narrowed her eyes at him, almost like she was suspicious of something. Is she serious? At a time like this? Ignoring the sharp pain that suddenly appeared, he wildly waved his arm at them, telling them to move because he knew that he had no time to try and run around them. The bad feeling in him only intensified when the other bunny placed his paw on her shoulder and gave her a smile. He nearly growled when he saw Judy's knee tremble, her eyes shining with attraction. Snapping himself out of it, his training from both Avex and the ZPD took over. He went even faster, frantically telling the other bunny to move out of the way. Fortunately, he did and Nick wasted to time in running past him, his arm winding back and preparing to throw. He noticed that the bunny that had moved was about to pull something out, but her ignored it in favour of looking at the timer.

 _00:03._

Throwing the bomb high into the air, Nick waited a few seconds before a terrifying boom hit his ears, the heat wave and the shock knocking him onto his backside. He turned around and noticed that Judy was clinging onto the other bunny, her head and arms buried into his chest. Despite the situation, Nick was struck with jealousy. Not wanting to look at the bunnies, Nick looked at himself. The explosion long over, Nick was able to observe his bullet wound, which hit his left shoulder, disturbingly close to his heart. Touching the wound slightly, he gave a small wince at the sharp pain that followed. Ignoring the pain, he quickly stood up and dusted himself off, making sure he looked presentable before he made his way over to the pair. Nearing the two, his trained ears picked up bits and pieces of their conversation.

"…okay, Judy?"

"J-Just fine…"

Nick nearly groaned when Judy looked up, her eyes filled with wonder, looking at the guy who she had clung on. Walking to the pair, he was slightly hurt at the glare that Judy sent his way, although he didn't show it. After all, 'Never let them see that they get to you'.

"What. Was. That. Wilde?" Judy said, not even using his real name. Nick was hit with another bolt of pain, but quickly ignored it, deciding to respond to his partner's question.

"Well, after you left the café, there was a hold up by certain… criminals," He noticed how the other bunny narrowed his eyes when he mentioned the 'criminals', but he let his focus slide back over to Judy. "There were five of them. I quickly dispatched of them when I noticed a blinking light. Realising that it was a bomb, I ran out of the store, quickly finding a place to throw the bomb before it exploded." Nick finished his recap, his eyes glazed over as he slipped on his mask. He was able to avoid showing his hurt when Judy just shrugged before turning to the other bunny.

"Oh, oh Jack. I want you to meet my friend." She quickly grabbed his paw, dragging him towards Nick. The two merely stared each other down, the bunny glaring up at him, a certain smugness floating around him, while Nick stared down at him, like a predator measuring up his prey. Judy looked at the two, hopping up and down in excitement. After a few tense moments of staring, the bunny closed his eyes, a light smirk on his face. Soon after that, he opened his eyes and let out a disarming smile.

"Jack Savage." He said, reaching his paw out in greeting. Nick looked down at Judy, and after seeing her expectant face, he caved in, reaching out to shake the bunny's paw.

"Officer Wilde." He responded, firmly shaking the bunny's paws. Judy clapped lightly, squealing softly before grabbing Jack's hand and Nick's wrist, something that Nick sadly noticed, and dragged. them off.

"We have to let Chief know about this. Hey Nick, did you know…" It wasn't long before she went off, talking about the achievements of the bunny that was next to him. To Judy, it seemed like her friend and her idol had met up and were now comfortable with each other. And that was the best thing that could have happened today.

Although, what Judy didn't notice was the way that Nick stressed the word 'Officer'. To her, it would seem like nothing, but to spies? It was basically code for 'This is a cover up, I'm a spy'. And if Nick's suspicions about the black striped bunny is right, then it seems that would have a lot more in common than they would have wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

The doors to the ZPD Headquarters opened, the doors sliding open almost effortlessly. Three sets of footsteps were heard as Judy, Nick and Jack entered the building. Judy was jumping between the two males, exaggerating her hand gestures. The hare, standing to Judy's left, was impassively staring ahead, nodding at Judy at times to feign interest and trying his best to ignore the glares the vulpine next to him was giving. Said fox was walking next to Jack, sending glares every time Judy's undivided attention was on Jack. After repeating this process a couple of times, the trio had finally reached the front desk, where Benjamin Clawhauser was stationed, a doughnut in hand.

"Hi Judy!" The cheetah greeted, waving his free hand at them. The mentioned doe ran up to the desk, looking up at Clawhauser with mirth in her eyes.

"Oh Clawhauser, look who we found! We found Jack Savage, the best secret spy in Zootopia and the greatest, mammal, EVER!" Judy gushed, jumping up and down in glee. In the background, Clawhauser raised an eyebrow at the sound of snorting. Looking up, he made eye contact with Nick, said fox looking away with a slight blush and glared at the ground. Looking at the other two bunnies, he was surprised at the fact that neither of them heard his snort, especially since they had extra sensitive hearing. Ignoring that slight interruption, he looked back at Judy and responded after some hesitation.

"Oh. Em. Goodness! Is that really him?" Clawhauser said, his paws pressed up against his cheek. In reality, Clawhauser didn't really know who this guy was, but decided to humour the doe a bit. Besides, it's not like anyone noticed.

What went unnoticed by the cheetah, however, was that Nick had caught onto the slight pause Clawhauser let out before he responded. Narrowing his eyes a little, Nick decided to ask the cheetah about it later, instead choosing to focus on Judy. Staring at the bunny, Nick couldn't help but notice small details about the doe. Like how her tail would twitch whenever she wasn't jumping up and down, how her eyes were shining with happiness at the conversation she was having, how her nose had twitched when Clawhauser had leaned in and whispered something into her ear, and how she had blushed when the cheetah moved away. Instinctively, Clawhauser's eyes had trained onto Jack, something that wasn't missed by the sly fox.

"You know, it's rude to stare at a lady, Officer Wilde." Nick looked down to see Jack next to him, his paw placed near his muzzle while whispering to him. Seeing his smirk, he merely grunted, looking away from the hare. Almost sensing his response, Nick raised his paw to silence him, put on his aviators, looked at the bunny from the side and winked. Before Jack could respond to the jab, Judy had grabbed his paw and dragged him off to roll call. Nick was hurt at the fact that she completely forgot about him, but shook it off, instead choosing to go to Clawhauser.

"Soo Spots, Jack Savage huh?" Nick asked, pulling down his aviators to look at the cheetah for any signs of hesitation. Clawhauser looked back at the fox, his body language betraying nothing. Seeing the mammal's indifference, he continued with his line of questioning. "I mean, he's such a great mammal. Judy sure does pay a lot of attention to him."

After that sentence, Nick had spotted the first tell from the cheetah. A small twitch from his ever-lasting smile. Before Nick could capitalise on that, Clawhauser beat him to it, leaning forward and responding with a question that Nick did not expect.

"Why Nick? You want that same attention given to you?" Now it was Nick's turn to twitch, the question catching him off guard. Quickly thinking, Nick tried to come up with a response.

"Well, um, the thing is that…" The vulpine trailed off, noticing how Clawhauser's tail was swishing from side to side. Before Nick could prepare himself, the cheetah had let out a very loud squeal, his paws pressed against his cheek.

"AWWW! You're jealous of Savage, aren't you?" Clawhauser said, lowering his voice at the end of the sentence. Nick was about to respond, before he abruptly froze. Now, Nick wasn't a love guru, but he knew how jealous people acted. And in a short span of time, after one statement, for the first time, Nick Wilde did not know what to say. Unfortunately, Clawhauser had noticed his predicament, and promptly let out a louder squeal.

"Oh. Em. Goodness, you really are jealous of- "The cheetah was interrupted when Nick shoved a doughnut in his mouth. Confused, Clawhauser was about to continue his statement before he noticed a bounding grey figure come up to them. Finally understanding, the cheetah looked back at Nick, only to be met with a glare. Before either of them could speak, Judy had grabbed Nick's wrist and pulled him away, most likely towards roll call. Clawhauser stared at the duo's retreating figures for a moment before looking back at his desk. Noticing a piece of paper next to his box of doughnuts, the cheetah picked it up. Reading the contents, he smiled and let out a quiet squeal before ripping the paper up. Sitting back down, Clawhauser smiled, knowing that all he had to do was keep his mouth shut for an unlimited supply of doughnuts.

 **-Linebreak-**

Nick sighed as Judy dragged him along. After his short conversation with Clawhauser, his perspective had opened a bit. Now, Nick knew that, even if they were evolved, they were still animals. And animals had instincts, like instincts to hunt, to protect and the like. One of these instincts that animals had was to protect the people they love from possible threats. And from what Nick had observed from his own actions, he was acting upon that instinct. To protect Judy from Jack, a possible rival for her affection.

Now, inter-species relationships aren't exactly illegal. It was just frowned upon. And even then, they were similar in class. Prey with prey, and predators with predators. No one had ever heard of a prey-pred relationship. Ever. So, the rational part of Nick's mind had told him to let go of this attraction, crush it before it could get any worse. But the other side of Nick had told him to embrace it, to make Judy his. Nick had tried to listen to the more rational side of him, but all that it did was make things awkward between him and Judy. Well, for him at least. So, Nick had given into the side that told him to go for her. And from what he could see, Nick realised that he did it a tad too late.

Nick was shaken out of his thoughts when Judy barrelled through the door of bullpen, letting go of Nick's arm. Making his way towards their normal chair, Nick faltered slightly when he saw Jack, taking up his spot on the chair. Before Nick could even try and kick the hare off, Judy had hopped up next to him and made herself comfortable, shuffling a little bit too close to Jack. Taking a slight step back, Nick looked around the room to see the pitying stares that were given to him. Heck, even Grizzoli offered him a spot on his seat. And Nick was positive, POSITIVE, that the bear hated him. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, Nick took the spot, glaring at the head of one Jack Savage. After a few tense moments, Nick felt the polar bear lean down next to him.

"Wow bud, getting yourself replaced already? Hopps must hate you more than we think she does." Nick switched his glare over to the bear, his emerald eyes filled with contempt.

"Not. Now." Nick growled, glaring up at the him and making sure that he was hear by no one else but Grizzoli. Now, it's common knowledge that polar bears are bigger than foxes. So, in theory, Grizzoli should not have been terrified. But there was something about the vulpine seated next to him that shook him. Maybe it was the way he growled at a mammal that was easily ten times bigger than him. Maybe it was the way the room darken a bit, the shadows twisting around Nick. Or maybe it was the way Nick's eyes _glowed_ that made the bear tremble in fear. Not wanting to find out what would happen if he teased the fox further, Grizzoli sat up in his side of the chair, his eyes wide open and paws shaking slightly.

Nick smirked to himself once Grizzoli back off, knowing that he had scared the polar bear. Nick wasn't sure how exactly his technique worked, but it did. Somehow, by lowering his aviators so that it shined light onto his pupils, he was able to make his eyes glow. It was small, but still noticeable. He had discovered this technique when he was interrogating a robber about his accomplices. The weasel refused to give any information, no matter how hard he tried. So, Nick decided to use the way he was trained to at Avex. For some reason, as soon as he lowered his aviators to make direct eye contact with the robber, the weasel had screamed and promised to tell him everything. The other robbers were caught a week after the interrogation.

Nick soon practised this technique, making sure that he was alone when he did. For some reason, he didn't want Judy finding out about this because of some irrational fear he had. But, fortunately, no one had stumbled on him practising and soon enough, Nick had perfected the technique.

Before he could dwell even further in his thoughts, a shout brought him back to reality.

"TEN-HUT!" Someone yelled and soon after, Chief Bogo had walked into the room, his signature glasses on. As usual, the rest of the officers had stood up, slamming their fists on their desks.

"All right, all right. Quiet!" Bogo snapped. Soon, the room fell into silence.

"Okay," Bogo started. "We have a guest that will be staying with us for a few days," All eyes went to Jack, including Judy's.

"But, no one cares." Bogo said, in his typical action. For some reason, the buffalo didn't continue after that statement, his eyes travelling around the room. The rest of the room was as confused as he was, noticing that they were missing something. And soon, they found it. Or him, to be more specific."

"I-Is Wilde here today?" Bogo said, his eyes wide in disbelief. After that statement, everyone's eyes went to Nick, staring at the fox weirdly. Said fox looked around, a frown on his muzzle.

"What?" He asked, growling a bit. Everybody's eyes instantly left the vulpine except for Judy's, who stared at her partner for a few seconds, just realising that she had left Nick alone just so she could sit, or stand, next to Jack. Before she could hop off the chair and apologise, the chief continued, snapping out of his daze.

"Anyway, there's nothing interesting happening in the city, so most of you will be on patrol. Again." The officers grumbled in protest, but none dared to speak up.

"So, everybody will be assigned to their previous posts to do the exact same thing you did yesterday. Hopps, Wilde, stay here. Everybody else, dismissed." The officers stood up and left the room, their voices filling the room for a bit before it became silent. Bogo left his place from behind the podium and closed the door. After making sure no one else could hear them, he turned around to face the remaining mammals in the room.

"I'm assuming you're aware of Mr. Savage's position, right?" Bogo asked. Judy instantly nodded, her head bopping up and down rapidly. Satisfied with her response, the chief turned to Nick, awaiting his respond. Said vulpine merely stared back at him, his eyes blank and emotionless. After a few tense seconds, Nick had given a slight nod, remembering Judy's continuous ranting about said bunny on the way here.

"Good, good. Since the two of you enjoy his company," Nick had to supress an indignant snort at that, deciding to lean on his chair instead, "I am pleased to inform you that the ZSS has expressed interest in the two of you, so they have decided that Mr. Savage here will be training you to join the Zootopian Secret Service."

Four things happened after that statement.

One: Bogo had straightened up, a smirk on his face.

Two: Jack had turned around, staring at Nick with a smug expression.

Three: Judy's eyes had widened to comical proportions, her nose twitching excitedly and her body subconsciously hopping up and down.

And four: Nick had fallen out of his chair, the statement shocking him to speechlessness.

After a few, silent moments, Nick quickly recovered, standing up and glaring at the buffalo.

"He is WHAT?" Nick shouted, clearly upset at the turn of events.

"That's right, Officer Wilde. You see, the ZSS has expressed intere-"

"No no no. I don't care about the damn ZSS." Nick snapped, surprising the occupants of the room. The three mammals were silent, having never seen the fox this agitated. "You said he was going to train us?"

Quickly collecting his bearings, Bogo glared at Nick, his expression clearly unamused.

"Yes, Wilde, and unless you want to do parking duty for two months, I suggest you agree." Bogo replied, his face uncharacteristically smug. Nick was soon glaring at the chief, his emerald eyes glowing with hatred.

"No, I'm not saying I disagree." His spiteful eyes said otherwise. "It's just, I thought we would be trained by, ya know, an experienced spy." Finishing his sentence, he slipped on his hustler mask (Eyes half lidded, smirk plastered onto his face) and looked at Jack, barely able to contain his spite.

"HEY! Listen here Slick! Jack is, and always will be, more skilled than yo- "Judy let out yelp when Nick turned to her, his eyes glowing slightly underneath his aviators. Letting his mask slip, Nick had openly glared at Judy, his eyes filled with annoyance. Judy soon felt a primal fear inside her ignite, and she took a few steps back towards Jack. Seeing this, Nick had let out a small growl, surprising the chief. After a while, Nick let out a sigh and walked out of the room, his hands shoved into his pocket.

The remaining occupants of the room stared at the door, unsure of how to react. After a moment, Bogo let out a sigh and turned to Jack.

"I'm sorry Mr. Savage, I don't know what came over him. How about this? Judy, you go into the shooting arena and start practising, while Mr. Savage here goes after Nick." The chief recommended, his face apologetic. Jack stood up, slumping slightly, and shoving his hands in his pockets, before looking at Judy.

"Judy, I suggest you listen to the chief and head over to the shooting range. I'll talk to Officer Wilde and meet you there, with or without him" Jack said, letting out a soft smile. Judy instantly melted at his smile, something that didn't go unnoticed by Bogo.

"S-Sure." Judy stammered out, barely hiding her blush. A second after, she ran hopped off the chair and made a beeline towards the range.

"Wrong way!" Bogo shouted, amusement evident on his face. Almost instantly, Judy had run the other way, a grey blur being the only thing seen by the two. Jack made his way to the door, and was about to make his way out before Bogo stopped him.

"Jack. I just wanted to let you know that Wilde is a very hard mammal to talk to, and if you want to get his approval, I suggest you outwit him." The chief advised, a light smile on his face.

"Sure. I mean, I've stopped hundreds of mammals more cunning and dangerous than him. How hard could it be?" Jack responded, nodding at the chief before he walked out, confident in his ability to sway Nick.

What Jack didn't know, however, was that Nicolas Wilde was a very cunning mammal. And because of his, well, colourful past, he was also very, very dangerous. Add in the fact an elite spy ring trained him, it could be said that Nick was more dangerous and cunning than the hundreds of mammal's that Jack had taken down. And thus, fate had answered his question.

Yes, Jack Savage. It was going to be very, very hard to earn the approval of this sly fox.


	3. Chapter 3

The large warehouse Jack found Nick in was deserted. It was your typical, rusty steel warehouse in the usually crime infested side of Zootopia, Happytown. It's hard to find places like these. The ones that would eventually be found by some sort of crime lord and turned into an undercover base of sorts.

Opening the doors, Jack let himself in, years of training keeping him on guard. Looking around, he saw that he was surrounded by a multitude of crates and tools, leading Jack to believe that this was some sort of storehouse back in the day. The walls were weak and rusted, each gust of wind creating a creaking noise that echoed through the warehouse. The roof had small cracks running through it, letting sunlight seep through it. In the centre of it all was Nick, sitting down on what looked like a throne of crates. The throne looked like it was melded together, the different colour metals blending like an abstract work of art. The sun shone everywhere else but the throne, turning the fox into a silhouette. He almost looked like a king of sorts. A King of Shadows.

"You know," Nick started, making Jack look towards him. "The fact that you're here surprises me. Didn't know you were a criminal in your spare time."

Jack narrowed his eyes, his mind furiously working to provide him with a response. Jack, surprising, was never a social person, despite his fame throughout Zootopia. So, it was a huge surprise for Nick when Jack had no response to his jab. Instead, Jack offered an awkward grin before deciding to sit on a nearby crate, which was, coincidentally, right in front of Nick. If someone was to see them, it would look like a king talking to one of his subordinates.

"…" The two mammals stared at each other, one not knowing what to say, the other simply waiting for one of them to make a move. The silence was deafening, each howl of wind grating into their eardrums. Jack still did not know what to say, opting Nick to start the conversation.

"So… what exactly are you doing here?" Nick finally asked, his voice a sweet release from the silence that previously enveloped them.

"I came here to take you back. I suggest you listen to your superiors and go to training." Jack replied in a straight voice, his tone leaving no space for argument.

"No." Jack's eyes widened at the blunt response. He couldn't believe it. Jack Savage, super spy extraordinaire, the first bunny that was ever instated into any position of power and one of the best fighters in all of Zootopia was being denied by a mere police officer. How dare he?

"Excuse me, need I remind you that I could beat you within an inch of your life and get away with it?" If diplomacy wasn't going to work, then Jack would merely have to force his dominance onto the fox. Although, Jack felt like he was going too fast, but that feeling was quickly grabbed, crushed, burnt, collected, and thrown off a cliff.

"And need I remind you that I could report you in for assault?" Nick responded to the threat, his voice unwavering and determined, like a certain bunny the two males knew.

"I could just frame the multitude of criminal organisations in the area. After all, who would they believe? Me, or you?" Jack said, a smirk slowly growing onto his muzzle. He knew that he had Wilde backed up into a corner, and was curious to see how he would get out of this one.

"Well, let's see. I could shut you down with your previous statement alone because of three mistakes you've made." Jack paused. What exactly was wrong with his statement? Last time he checked, he was winning the verbal duel.

"Whoopsie number one, even if this is an abandoned warehouse and a sketchy neighbourhood, there are still cameras in the streets. And from what I can remember, there should be cameras surrounding the warehouse, all of them fitted with microphones." Nick said, counting off his paws. But before Jack could say anything in retaliation, Nick continued.

"Whoopsie number two, I'm pretty sure that Happytown is a place for mere criminals, like con-mammals and thieves, not crime organisations. I'm sure those belong in Trundatown. And even if there were organisations in this side of town, I'm sure that this is a free zone, meaning that no one can attack us here without good reason. Jackie Boy, they may be criminals, but they are still mammals." Jack clenched his fists and deepened his breathing. How did Jack not see that himself? I mean, he remembered seeing that camera at the front of the warehouse, but how did Jack forget to check the surrounding area. If this was a real mission, Jack could've been ambushed, captured, or even killed by now.

"And whoopsie number three-sies," Nick continued, his voice all but cocky. "The force would believe me. Think about it. Would mammal believe a bunny who, even if they had some sort of influential power, was only there for nearly a day. Or would they believe the fox who has been there for two years and has saved half of the force by himself? You still being cocky over there, stripes?"

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here he was, sitting down on a crate and talking to one of his future students, with said student shutting down any of Jack's initial confidence with three simple points that deviated from a single statement. Unable to say anything, all Jack did was stare at the fox, his eyes wide in disbelief and his jaw hanging open. Hearing a scoff, Jack shook his head and glared at the fox in front of him, who was now standing up.

"Well, I guess we're done here?" Nick asked, although Jack knew it was more of a statement that a question. After a few, short seconds, Nick sighed, letting his head hang. "I'll meet you at work tomorrow." Before Jack could say anything, the whole warehouse suddenly submerged into darkness. Panicking, Jack missed the small pats of footsteps that echoed throughout the building. When the darkness left, all Jack saw was an empty throne, a ray of light shining onto it. Confused, Jack shook it off and made his way back to the department, ready to train someone who was willing to learn. Besides, if what Nick had subtly mentioned to him when they first met was true, then it wouldn't be the last time they would have a conversation like this. Although next time, Jack promised to come out on top. No matter what.

 **-Linebreak-**

The sound of gunshots rang through the silent air in the ZPD shooting range. There we find one Judy Hopps, shooting the targets with an unusual amount of vigour. Well, an unusual amount of vigour for someone shooting a bunch of targets with a pellet gun. Maybe it was because she was told by a super spy of sorts that he was going to train her. Just the thought of it made her squeal in delight. The mere fact that she was in the presence of a famous mammal made her excited. And it didn't help that he was an extremely attractive bunny. His grey fur, black-tipped ears and the black stripes on his face was very appealing to Judy. And his eyes. Oh, his beautiful, blue eyes that shines like the ocean…

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she blushed, trying to understand why her heart started beating faster. Ignoring the sudden spark that rushed through her, she picked up her gun and started shooting again. After a while, she had fallen into a trance, focusing on nothing but shooting her target.

"Miss Hopps?" Judy jumped, not expecting anyone to join her. Turning around, her ears perked up when she saw Jack, leaning against the door. She quickly straightened up and saluted the hare.

"Sir." She said, her eyes looking straight ahead. Hearing a chuckle, she loosened up a bit, finally looking at the hare in the eyes.

"Calm down, Miss Hopps. Or Judy, if I may?" Jack asked, flashing her a sweet smile. Blushing, all she could do was nod, trying to comprehend the sudden embarrassment that overwhelmed her. Realising that she was asked a question, she shook her head, making sure that her head was clear before answering.

"Y-Yes, that would be alright. May I call you Jack, sir?" Judy asked, quickly grabbing one of her ears and playing with it. She blushed once again when she heard his chuckle, a deep, vibrating sound that sent shivers down her spine.

"Sure, sure, it's fine Judy. How's it going with target practice?" Jack asked, making his way over towards her. Judy, after a second of hesitation, took her safety glasses off and answered Jack, her ears lowered and gaze downwards.

"It could be better. I can't take aim very well…" Judy responded, looking back up at him after a few moments. She felt her heart beat faster when their eyes met, his eyes enchanting the bunny, dragging her into their depths. She was brought back to reality by a chuckle, her eyes focusing on Jack once again.

"Here. Let me help you." Jack said, making his way over to the booth Judy was shooting at a minute ago. Judy, still silently swooning, made her way to Jack, bringing her gun back up to aim. Feeling Jack behind her, Judy wondered how exactly he was going to help her.

' _Maybe he's gonna change my stance? Or give me some kind of advice when I sho-'_

Before she could think any further, Jack placed a paw on top of hers, lifting her arm up a little. Judy's mind instantly blanked. She could feel his soft fur on hers, the contact causing her to shiver a little. She could see Jack through her peripheral vision, his eyes narrowed and face scrunched up in determination. She blushed, her ears flopped down and burning up. It got worse (or better, depending on who you asked) when Jack used his leg to move on of hers back. Her mind instantly shut down, her conscience detaching itself at that moment. His paw on hers, his leg tangled between hers and his breath behind her ear was too much for the doe, and she was lost in the moment, unable to concentrate on anything but Jack.

"-dy. Judy." Judy jumped up in surprise when she heard her name. Suddenly remembering her position, she blushed harder than ever before, staring straight ahead to avoid further embarrassment. Hearing him chuckle, she cracked a small smile before concentrating on the task at hand, her mind stuck in the moment. Soon, they were training, her aim improving with each shot and every time Jack would change her stance, she would savour his touch, embedding it in her memory. Training was forgotten by the two after her 40th shot, the two deciding to talk the rest of the day away. And as soon as the sun went down, the two parted ways, saying their last goodbyes to each other, a fleeting feeling in their hearts.

But not once that day, did Nick Wilde cross Judy's mind.


End file.
